ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Frankie Apple Power Hour/Transcript
curtains open to the Ever After High Apple White: What are we going to do?! Raven Queen: Apple White, relax. The Fairy Tales Convention is only just two days away. Apple White: I know but, we have to get started on our project! Madeline Hatter: Don't worry, sometimes we don't win. Briar Beauty: (off-screen) But I will! Apple White, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Ashlynn Ella, Daring Charming, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair, and Poppy O'Hair: Briar Beauty! Briar Beauty: That's right! It's me. Apple White: What are you doing here? Briar Beauty: I was going to tell you that this time I'll win the convention, and you lose. Ashlynn Ella: Hey look! There's a Storybook! Briar Beauty: A Storybook? Where? White and his friends run away to safety Briar Beauty: Hey! There's no Storybook there. I'VE BEEN TRICKED!! Dinkleberg!!!!!!! Beauty gets out of his lair, and searches for Apple White and his friends Apple White: Aw man, now what are we going to do about the project? I can't think of anything to work on. Raven Queen: Don't worry, Apple White. I got something to show you. Apple White: Really? Raven Queen: Yes. Wanna come? Cerise Hood: Sure we'll come. Apple White: We'll try to get our project started! Wonder where it's at? Raven Queen: You'll know when you get here. Apple White: Okay. the Ever After High Castle Apple White: Alright Raven Queen, let's see what you got. Raven Queen: Well, I want to give you something. I want to give you this. I call it "The Teleporting Book!"! It can teleport you anywhere, anyplace! When you press this blue button, it takes you somewhere else. But if you press the red button, it takes you back here. Apple White: Cool. I'll might use it. I'll test it. disappears the Fairy Tales Forest Apple White: appears What?! This is the Fairy Tales Forest. Not what I want to go to! disappears to the Fairy Tales Forest appears Blondie Lockes: So did you get what you're looking for? Apple White: No, this took me to the Fairy Tales Forest. But I'm going to use it to go to the greatest place in the universe! Don't you worry! disappears Ashlynn Ella: Wow. That's... terrific. Raven Queen: sighs Daring Charming: What's wrong, Raven Queen? Raven Queen: I'm just worried. Cedar Wood: Why? Raven Queen: I was worried that the Teleporting Book's power might go out and Apple White will never find a way back. Daring Charming: Don't worry about it, Sora. He'll find another way back to the Fairy Tales Land. You'll see. New Salem feels nervous Frankie Stein: Come on, Watzit. You look a bit hungry. After we eat some Monster Dog food, you won't be as hungry as you are! Watzit: whimpers Frankie Stein: Don't worry Watzit. As long as I'm with you, nothing can go wrong with us, right? White appears Apple White: Whoa! Hey, why do I look like I come from the Frankie Stein's world? Nah, who cares. Wow, check out all this cool Shockers! I don't know where to start. Let's see here. Nope, no, not it. A-Ha! Perfect! Frankie Stein: There, you feel full and better now? Watzit: barks Frankie Stein: Apple White HEY! What the heck are you doing? Don't touch that! the Shockers out of Apple White's hand That's one of my Shockers! Who the heck are you and how did you get into New Salem? Apple White: City? What do you mean!? This is a outside lab. Frankie Stein: the Teleporting BOok Haven't I told you before, Apple White? This place is not a outside lab. It's New Salem! I've arrived there when I began my Monster High adventure! Apple White: Oh yeah? GAHHHHHH!! sucked into the Shockers Frankie Stein: HA! That'll teach you not to mess with my Shockers at the Teleporting Book Hey, wait a minute! This isn't my Shockers! disappears Apple White: out of the Shockers I wasn't meant to do that! Hey, where'd she go? I must have scared him off from this world. That means I finally have this whole place to myself! Now to look at the other things I can find for the convention. Watizt: [In a theater Apple White: on the radio ♪ They told you everything was waiting for you, ♪ ♪ They told you everything was set in stone, ♪ radio gets destroyed, another one comes up and Count Fabulous turns it on ♪ We are Monster we are proud, ♪ ♪ We are monsters say it loud! ♪ ♪ High school's a horror, can't get out of my bed ♪ ♪ Everybody's talking, but it's not in my head ♪ radio disappears and another one appears ♪ 'Cause you're Royal, You're Rebel, ♪ ♪ You're more than one together, ♪ ♪ However you go Ever in Ever After... ♪ radio lands on top of it ♪ Don't stop, rockin' your right to fright! We are Monster High! ♪ radio disappears, and Apple White and Frankie Stein come out on opposite sides. Tai use his Storybook zapper, and Ash uses his Shockers laser. The zap and the laser combine to make a billboard that says "The Frankie Apple Power Hour." But the billboard falls on them. And we see Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair riding on top of Watzit Apple White: Alright, which one of the Monster will I choose? appears, roaring Apple White: Nope, too scary. then disappears from the scene as Crazy Car appears Apple White: Nah, too crazy. Car then disappears from the scene as Slime appears Apple White: Too Slimey. disappears from the scene Apple White: Aw man! I'm really going to lose the Fairy Tales Convention for sure, since it'll take me forever to go through all this Monster High! and Clawdeen Wolf shows up Draculaura: So you've been taking care of Monster High lately? Clawdeen Wolf: Sure, I have been... Hey! What are you doing here? This place is Monster, not the Fairy Tales! Draculaura: Clawdeen Wolf! Don't you see? That might be Frankie Stein! Something must have caused him to become a member of the Storybook! Apple White: Hey! My name's not Frankie Stein, it's Apple White. Clawdeen Wolf: Come on Apple White, you can't change your name! Count Fabulous: squeaking the Fairy Tales Forest Nighttime the morning You Name That Fairy Tales?" segment appears Tai and friends: Can You Name That Fairy Tales? is replaced by "Jackie" and Beanstalk's silhouette appears to be his body Apple White and friends: That Fairy Tales' name is Jackie! to Frankie Stein's dimension the Digital Castle Category:Transcripts